ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Connolly
Laura Connolly is a hair stylist who worked on several seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise, as well as on . She is the mother of background actress and stand-in Amy Kate Connolly and the mother in law of assistant director David G. Trotti. During her time on Star Trek, Connolly was twice part of the team which earned an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series, the first for the TNG episode in shared with Joy Zapata, Candace Neal, Patricia Miller, Richard Sabre, Julia L. Walker, and Josée Normand, and the second one for Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series for the Enterprise episode in which she shared with Michael Moore, Gloria Pasqua Casny, Roma Goddard, and Cheri Ruff. In addition she was part of the hair department which received Emmy Award nominations for the following episodes for TNG's (along with Joy Zapata, Patricia Miller, Carolyn Elias, Don Sheldon, and Susan Zietlow-Maust), for the Voyager episode (shared with Barbara Minster, Karen Asano-Myers, and Suzan Bagdadi), for the Voyager episode (shared with Josée Normand, Charlotte Parker, Viviane Normand, Gloria Montemayor, Chris McBee, Mimi Jafari, Ruby Ford, Delree F. Todd, Hazel Catmull, Diane Pepper, Adele Taylor, Barbara Ronci, and Lola 'Skip' McNalley), for the DS9 episode (along with Norma Lee, Brian A. Tunstall, Gloria Pasqua Casny, Rebecca De Morrio, Lauran Upshaw, Frank Fontaine, Tim Jones, Susan Zietlow-Maust, Angela Gurule, Gloria Ponce, Virginia Grobeson, and Linda Leiter Sharp), and for the Enterprise episode (shared with Michael Moore and Roma Goddard). In 1995, Connolly was in addition to her Star Trek related Emmy Awards part of the hair department which earned an Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series for the Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman episode A Washington Affair. Deborah Holmes Dobson, Virginia Grobeson, and Caryl Codon-Tharp were also part of the team. Connolly, who is working as a hair stylist since the '80s, also did hair styles for the television comedy Crash Course (1988), the thriller The Heist (1989), the television series Eerie, Indiana (1991-1992, along Camille Calvet and Karen Iverson), the science fiction film Doorways (1993), the thriller The Road Killers (1994), the comedy Larger Than Life (1996), the action film Volcano (1997), the thriller Air Force One (1997, along with Kevin Haney and Gerald Solomon), the science fiction thriller Supernova (2000, with Jake Garber, Mike Smithson, and Joy Zapata), the drama Southland Tales (2006), and the comedy Blades of Glory (2007). More recent projects in the hair department include the drama series In Treatment (2008) and the fantasy blockbuster Twilight (2008, with Rolf John Keppler). ''Star Trek'' credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Hair Stylist (Season 4, uncredited) ** - Hair Stylist (Season 5, uncredited) ** - Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Hair Stylist (Season 6, uncredited) ** - Hair Stylist (Season 7) ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist * ** * ** ** * ** ** External links * * Connolly, Laura Connolly, Laura Connolly, Laura es:Laura Connolly